Speak Now
by Speaknoworforeverholdurpeacex3
Summary: because of lesbian-ness I warn you about it, Fleur is unhappy when Ginny and Hermione get married SONGFIC oneshot


_**First fanfic [: Its a songfic to taylor swifts song "speak now" (also some of the lyrics is my sn) its some fluff i suppose, between fleur and hermione! :D **_

_**DO NOT OWN SONG OR CHARACTERS! :(**_

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of girl**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

I bite my lip as I watch the red-headed woman kneel down in front of MY Hermione. She takes Hermione's hand in hers, her face matches her hair.

I nearly reach for my wand.

I see Hermione's smile widen and she nods excitedly, squealing in delight, her already wild hair becoming messier.

**I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family**

**All dressed in pastel**

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room**

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

It's the day of their wedding. I scoff, sneaking in and sitting on the last bench, looking at the red-headed clan, I hear her yelling at that Luna woman and I smirk, twirling my flaxen hair in my fingers.

Her dress is atrocious.

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**

**I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say**

**Don't say yes, run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**

I sigh, thinking of what I'll say when that vile man bonds you two together. What kind of name is Ginny anyway?

**Fond gestures are exchanged**

**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**

I almost gag as I watch her brothers pushing each other as that foul instrument called an "organ" (even the name is disgusting) plays a song that sounds more appropriate at a funeral.

I slip into the curtain so your future wife does not see me.

That witch of a woman, (no pun intended) didn't invite me.

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**

**But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me**

**Don't you?**

I laugh as she tries to be 'elegant' and I smile, knowing you want it as me.

You sigh softly, watching this woman.

**Don't say yes, run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**

**So don't say yes, run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**Your time is running out and they said speak now**

Why would you say a single vow to that woman? I could be so much better than her, I mean, I'm a Veela, am I not?

I smirk as I notice that woman trip slightly. My highly trained eyes being the only to catch it, I slip back into a seat.

**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace**

**There's the silence, there's my last chance**

**I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me**

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

**But I'm only looking at you**

That foul man, droning on and on, suddenly I hear those words.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

I stand up, shaking, Veela's never shake.

Everyone turns towards me.

"Ahh ma cheri, I zink zat zey shall not be wed." I drawl out in my thick French accent.

Ginny glares at me and the older red-headed woman gasps.

I look into your eyes only.

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

I should not be doing this… What was I thinking…? I run out of the church… I hear you step forward.

"Wait!"

**Don't say yes, run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**

"Do not say yez ma cheri…" I whisper. "Do not say a vow to zat woman…"

"I'LL HEX YOU!" Ginny growls, her mother holding her back.

**And you say let's run away now**

**I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor**

You smirk, taking your tie off. I don't understand why you wore a tuxedo but I don't complain you look adorable.

"Fleur, my dearest, I've been waiting forever for you to come out of your shell." You walk towards me and hold my hand. You whisper in my ear, "Let's run away, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor…"

**Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around**

**When they said 'Speak now'**

I wait nervously in the winter chill and feel your strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, again you whisper in my ear.

"Baby, I didn't say my vows, I'm so glad you were around when he said 'Speak now'." I turn around excitedly and kiss you full on the lips.

"Oh ma belle!" I smile and kiss you again, hearing people come out of the church, confused of course.

"Be mine ma cheri?" I ask, you nod and smile at me.

"Of course Fleur dearest, I love you."

"I love you, too, ma cheri."


End file.
